1000x
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Drabbles based on Chris Manawa.


**THERE** were a couple of things Chris knew:

He knew the world was no longer what it seemed and that you must kill in order to survive.

Once upon of time the world spun normally and Chris lived a normal life.

Chris knew that his mother loved him dearly and so did he in return.

He knew that his father left them for a **"better family"** like he and his mother didn't matter.

Before the world went to shit, Chris knew someone who made living a little bit easier besides his mother.

Her name was Yuki Akimoto.

Chris' only best-friend.

She was the only one that understood his rebelling ways and just got him you know?

Chris knew as much about her as she knew about him.

They were together all the time at school making people believe that they were secretly dating but that was not the case.

Yuki was or is - shit Chris didn't know if she were still alive or not but she **was or is** an aromantic. Chris had a hard time figuring out what that meant and it didn't hurt to ask his friend who gladly explained what that entailed. Yuki just wanted a partnership between the two, she loved the friendship she built with Chris and would be lost with it.

 **SHE WAS** lost without it.

The last time Chris saw Yuki was during lunch before the dead started rising.

The two had an argument, Chris couldn't remember what the argument was even about at this point.

He wished Yuki was still here, he wished she had returned his call on the bus ride home.

Chris remembered her like she were still in the same room as him.

The delicate creamy color of her skin, her hazel eyes that resembled rain drops which were shielded by her clear harry potter circular glasses, her pouty pink lips, how she dyed her hair from her natural black hair to a pale blonde to pink to the last time he saw her silver hair, and how she simply carried herself.

Yuki had the most gentle looking face saying that she used to get teased about it a lot back at her home in Oregon. She hadn't lived in Los Angeles long, she was born in Louisiana raised in Oregon then moved to Las Vegas for a little while before settling in LA with her aunt, uncle, and brother. Although she was teased for it Chris thought she could be a model with her face which she rolled her eyes at.

" **You're the one with the real model face, look at you! You've got the whole baby face thang going for ya, the world's famous rugrat!"**

Chris missed Yuki and wondered if she ever thought about him.

He thought about her family and if they were okay during this mess of a life he were living.

He wondered if her Aunt still managed to find materials to make scented soaps like she loved to do and collect antiques in this mess.

He wondered if her Uncle found them a safe place and used his architect skills to know if it were safe for them wherever they were.

He wondered if her brother, Ryan found some Shakespeare plays to read and act out to build some sort of imagination of him ever becoming a real actor.

Lastly Chris wondered if Yuki were still the same.

Were her favorite flowers still peonies?

Did she ever get a tattoo of one like she wanted?

Did she still wear hoops and a safety pin pierced through her cartilage?

Did she get away on her dirt-bike?

Did she still draw and manage to make art out of papermache? (He still had the piece of origami she gave to him, although not made out of papermache at least a little part of her was still with him.)

Was she putting her robotics skills to use during the apocalypse?

Could she still play the banjo?

Was she still vegan and loved animals?

All these things Chris knew about Yuki Akimoto, he hoped were still the same.

All he knew was that the day he'd see her again would be the day that all the things he knew about her would be non-existent.

And he was afraid she would say the same.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm here with more drabbles because why not? I like Chris, I still have two more episodes to watch of season two and it's coming back on tv tomorrow so I'm happy about that.**

 **More drabbles soon?**


End file.
